


That Kind of Marriage

by Runic



Series: Prompt Fills [19]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Drabble, M/M, Prompt Fic, mentions of torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-03-14
Packaged: 2017-12-05 07:46:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/720583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runic/pseuds/Runic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony was not feeling bad about denying Thor’s request. He would not give into those studily effective puppy eyes. He would not allow himself to feel sorry for Loki. He was not going to say yes.</p><p>/</p><p>“I can’t believe I said yes,” Tony whined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Kind of Marriage

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Frostiron arranged marriage, post movie verse
> 
> For Jannineish

“No.” The answer was out of Tony’s mouth before Thor even asked it.

“You have not heard the question yet,” Thor pouted.

“You mean it isn’t the same question you’ve been asking me every day for the past three months?” Thor’s silence was answer enough. “That’s what I thought.” Tony leaned back in his chair and took a long drink of scotch. “For curiosities’ sake, big guy, why are you so keen to marry your psycho brother off? And to me? I mean really, me?”

Thor sighed before taking the seat across from the inventor. “After my brother’s crimes against Midgard my father had him imprisoned.”

“Yes,” Tony said slowly when no further explanation was forthcoming.

The Thunderer took a deep breath. I know he is your enemy, Tony, but he is still my brother. What is being done to him…” Thor paused again. “I know you have been reading our history, your myths, and I can tell you that the punishments therein are nothing compared to what Loki is being put through now. I must do something to help him.”

Tony’s hand tightened ever so slightly around his glass. Sure Loki was a bastard, and he deserved to be imprisoned and have the key thrown away, but Tony could not condone torture, not even against Rock of Ages. “So what does saving him have to do with marriage?”

“If I can find one person on Midgard who will forgive Loki his crimes, who is willing the love him, Odin will allow Loki to serve the rest of his sentence here.”

“And you think I’m the best person to ‘care’ for Loki?”

“Out of all those I would trust to care for my brother you are the most accepting.”

“You can’t just go to the next person on the list?” Thor’s silence told Tony that no, Thor can’t because there is no one else on the list. Tony was not feeling bad about denying Thor’s request. He would not give into those studily effective puppy eyes. He would not allow himself to feel sorry for Loki. He was not going to say yes.

/

“I can’t believe I said yes,” Tony whined as Rhodey adjusted the inventor’s bowtie.

“I would feel sorry for you, but you are the one who gave in and finally said yes,” the War Machine responded.

“But now I’m marrying an insane, wantabe tyrant!”

“Sounds like a match made in heaven.” Rhodey clapped him on the shoulder. “Ready to go out there?”

“Yeah,” Tony sighed. “Let’s get this over with.”

Loki and Thor were already waiting for them, decked out in full Asgardian armor, except for Loki’s helmet which had been taken from him. Something to do with disgrace, Tony hadn’t really been listening when Thor explained it to him. But he did look a lot better from the last time Tony had seen him. When Thor had brought him to Avengers Tower, Loki paler than usual and no protesting once at being carried like a child in his brother’s arms, the Trickster had born obvious signs of torture. Tony hadn’t thought Loki even knew where he was until he caught sight of Bruce, and started struggling pathetically in an attempt to escape.

Tony didn’t want to know what had happened to the Trickster, but his heart had stopped at the sight of him. Every time he thought of trying to back out that image invaded his mind, and Thor’s desperate pleas for Tony to save his brother rang in his ears.

Which was why he now found himself standing across from Loki…about to marry Loki. There was still anger and smugness in spades, but they were buried now, the rough edges worn down. That was when Tony realized they had almost broken Loki. And okay, yeah, he wanted to see Loki punished for what he had done to Midgard, but the thought of that mischief ruined and torn apart, the destruction of one of the few people who could keep up with Tony, well that he just found unacceptable.

So when asked if he would be faithful and take Loki as his husband, Tony said ‘I do.’ Loki responded in kind when he was asked, they exchanged rings, and then that was it, they were married. Loki was the one to swoop down and place a chaste kiss against Tony’s lips. He had forgotten about that part.

The “reception” consisted of himself, Loki, Thor, Rhodey, a very stressed Pepper, a rather furious Fury, Bruce, Steve, Coulson, and Tony was sure he saw Natasha at some point. So in all it was a rather subdued affair at which Tony drank quite a bit. But no matter how much he drank he never seemed to actually get drunk, and wasn’t that jut annoying. He suspected it had something to do with his new husband who sat next to him, but Loki gave away nothing. Apparently the limited powers left to him included killing Tony’s buzz before he even got one. Wonderful, just fucking perfect.

 Eventually everyone who had even attempted to appear happy let their facades drop, and the “festivities” came to a close. Not that Loki seemed to mind. He had barely spoken to anyone, sticking to Tony’s side until Tony had decided to hang out with Thor. Avoiding your husband at your on reception, yep, perfect way to start a marriage. Although when he looked over at one point Loki was talking to Coulson, which was just weird. 

But then came the ride home. Tony babbled the whole time, hating the silence, while Loki remained quiet. Tony knew it was a horrible question, but maybe if Loki was a bit more responsive it wouldn’t have slipped out. “Did they sow your lips together again or something?”

Green eyes, dark with anger and hate, turned on him. “No.”

“Oh, so we’re just going to have one of those marriages where we pretend to like each other in public, but in private we avoid each other like the plague. Good to know.”

“If that is what you want,” Loki answered. There was a note in his voice that sent a shiver through Tony’s whole body. “But I do hope you will not deny us the most pleasurable part of married life,” the bastard actually purred.

Did he mean? Okay yeah, Tony had thought about it ever since he agreed to marry the Trickster, hell he had thought about it before Thor had even asked him. Loki was a hot piece of ass after all. But Tony hadn’t expected that they actually would have sex. He thought this entire affair was a farce, but apparently not.

Loki’s lips turned upward ever so slightly. There was a spark in his eyes that had Tony’s pants start to become uncomfortably tight. He found himself _wanting_ to be alone with Loki, wanting to touch and fuck him. If only Happy would drive faster they could be at the penthouse (because there was no way he could take Loki to Avengers Tower right now), in his bedroom (he was not yet ready to call it their bedroom).

Unfortunately he had told Happy to drive slow, originally dreading what would happen when they were finally home. He was proud though that he was not the first to give in. Loki gave a noise of disgust, and when Tony turned to ask, “What’s wrong, Princess? Not up to your standards?” he instead found his mouth otherwise occupied. The only thing he could think of doing was to respond eagerly, and damn was Loki a good kisser. But Tony was determined not to be outshone, sucking on Loki’s bottom lip while the Trickster moaned and Tony plunged his tongue into that talented mouth.

Loki repositioned himself in Tony’s lap, grinding his hips against the inventor’s. Tony’s hands, tangled in Loki’s hair since their first kiss, moved down those sharp shoulder blades and that deliciously curved back to cup Loki’s ass, squeezing until Loki broke the kiss. The Trickster threw his head back, fingers tangling in Tony’s short hair. Tony knew it was a demand and gladly obeyed, his lips tracing the pale skin of Loki’s neck.

A sharp cough broke them apart. Happy stood with the door open, looking only moderately embarrassed to have caught Tony in such a position. Loki easily slid out of the car, but not before rolling his hips against Tony’s one last time.

Tony gave a nod to Happy before following Loki, who stood by the elevator waiting for him. On the ride up, which seemed to take forever, Loki stood as far from him as possible. It drove Tony crazy, and that’s exactly how Loki had planned it.

As soon as they stepped out onto the penthouse floor Tony found himself shoved up against the wall, Loki pressed up against him, eager to pick up where they left off.  Tony’s clothes came of easily. Loki’s were a bit more frustrating, leading Tony to growl as he fiddled with the straps. Loki’s laughter only made him more determined to get the Trickster naked.

Eventually even Loki’s clothes fell away, Tony shouting in triumph. Loki pressed them together again, their erect cocks rubbing against one another, causing them both to moan. Tony pulled at Loki, leading him toward the bed. They didn’t make it there, collapsing instead on the rug in front of the electric fireplace. It was all rather romance novel cliché, but Tony didn’t care. He had a beautiful Trickster underneath him, why the hell should he care?

“Shit,” Tony mumbled against Loki’s neck as the Trickster bucked upwards. “The lube is in the nightstand.” Which was oh so far away, and going to get it would mean pulling away from his husband.

“Magic,” Loki gasped out. He drew two of Tony’s fingers into his mouth, that talented tongue almost making Tony come undone right then and there. After a moment Loki pulled away, but guided Tony’s fingers down in a demand. Tony just wanted to be inside Loki. His slid one finger inside the god, the saliva working better than it should have, because right, magic. Tony kissed down slowly from Loki’s clavicle to his hip bone, sliding his second finger in when he was halfway down. Loki moaned beneath him, chanting Tony’s name over and over again.

When Tony deemed Loki prepared he pulled his fingers out, Loki responding with a groan. And then they came to the problem of needing lube again. Tony looked over at the nightstand, which seemed to have moved even further away, but Loki’s fingers wrapped around his cock, coating it with more and more of some kind of magical lubricant with each stroke.

“Now fuck me,” Loki demanded when he pulled his hand away.

That was something Tony could do. He leaned down to kiss Loki again, using one hand to guide himself inside the Trickster. They both gasped into the kiss, Loki from the feel of Tony inside him, Tony at the feel of how tight Loki was. God, he felt good.

Tony tried to go slow, but they were both so eager that it was not long before he was thrusting into the Trickster hard and fast, one hand wrapped around the Trickster’s cock, pumping him in time with Tony’s thrust. Loki’s nails bit into his shoulders, his hips rolling up to meet Tony thrust. Loki came, screaming Tony’s name, clenching tightly around Tony. And that was it for Tony, he came inside the god, managing to pull out before he collapsed by Loki’s side.

“Maybe marriage won’t be as bad as I thought,” Tony mumbled.

“Mmm, perhaps not. Although, of all the perspective spouses Thor presented to me, I did hope you would be the one to say yes,” the god admitted.

“Really?” Tony grinned, kissing Loki’s shoulder.

“Do not flatter yourself, the other choices were the beast-“

“Bruce,” Tony corrected.

Loki rolled his eyes and continued. “The good Captain, and the one I stabbed through the chest.”

“Coulson? Thor asked Agent to marry you?” Tony couldn’t help but laugh.

“Yes. From what I understand it did not go over well.”

Tony laughed again, this time joined by Loki’s soft chuckle. They curled up on the rug, neither one wanting to make an attempt for the bed, falling asleep soon after.

Okay, so maybe being married to Loki would turn out better than he had feared.


End file.
